


Milk and Sweat

by Nocturnalchild



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Girls (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Adam Sackler, F/M, Kinky, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Love, Name-Calling, PIV Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexy, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, adam sackler likes kinky sex, cumming, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalchild/pseuds/Nocturnalchild
Summary: Just hot-kinky-filthy sex with Adam Sackler.
Relationships: Adam Driver/You, Adam Sackler & You, Adam Sackler/Original Female Character(s), Adam Sackler/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Milk and Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Just a self-indulging smutty one-shot that I hope you enjoy!   
> Warning: armpit licking, if that irks you, I'm sorry!
> 
> xoxo. 

You woke up after him and he was tucking his right arm behind his head, watching you as sleep floated away from your eyes. You stretched your arms and yawned. He smiled at you, that typical smile of his, all dimples and warmth. You returned a lazy grin and your eyes fell to his armpit, you licked your lips. You liked how the muscles knotted there, the creamy toned skin, the little moles, even there.

You tilted your head and peppered light kisses on the sensitive skin of his arm’s valley.

“Hum, you smell so good” You sighed.

He chuckled.

“My ex said I smelled like ham” his voice was shaky why laughter.

“What?” you laughed always kissing the hot spot, more vigorously.

“Did you smell like ham?”

“Maybe”

Goosebumps bloomed on his skin when you began to lick the hair there, making small sounds of appreciation.

“I shower every time before we fuck”

The seriousness of his tone made you burst with laugher, nose deep in his armpit.

“What”, he frowned, always serious.

“You know… mhm… you are adorable, like a big pup”, you lowered the movements of your lips to tease his nipple.

“Because, I know you like to lick me”, he added, voice raspy with arousal.

You blushed against his skin, feeling his increasing heartbeats.

He wasn’t wrong. You liked to taste every inch of his beautifully chiseled body. You had a preference for his large pecs, belly, and neck though, that you always licked thoroughly when you made love. You just loved worshipping him properly, your big brown bear.

“I like the taste of your sweat”, you whispered, working your way down, to his navel.

“Just that? Don’t you like my milk too?“ his voice rambled in his chest, deeper, richer. You felt it echoing in his body when you resumed kissing his sides.

You could feel the heat and the wetness gathering between your legs.

“You’ll give it to me then?”

“Will you be a good girl and swallow it good, till the last drop?”

“Mmmm”.

That voice of his, hissing sweet dirty things to you.

You moaned, swirled your tongue on the flesh of his lower belly, then you stopped. You hovered over him, straddled him completely, and he reached down to grab the base of your thighs resolutely, massaging the skin there. 

“I didn’t hear you, little kitten”, playfully menacing as he twirled your hair in his fist, and pulled a little.

“Ye...s” you sighed.

“Yes who?”

“Yes, daddy”

You knew how he liked to be called when he was in that mood and you liked it too, you felt so desired, protected and loved in his arms.

“I can feel your wetness on my stomach, little filthy girl, you are soaking your panties again.”

You jolted, whimpered, lowered and curled your hips, seeking his semi erection and rubbing your wet folds on his length through the fabric of your thin panties.

“I’m gonna fuck you so good you’ll forget how to spell your name” he murmured, blood rushing south to his cock because of your ministrations.

“I want your fingers first”

He gulped, trying to keep some control as his hips jerked unwillingly against yours. He took you by the waist and lifted you a bit, very easily and smoothly, making you giggle. He flipped you on your back and he steered each arm at your head’s level, holding himself on top of you, palms flat on the mattress. Your breaths merged and you moved up a bit so your lips were touching the tip of his nose that you started to kiss playfully, like a little kitten wanting the affection of her master.

“You have a nose kink now?” He teased you.

“And many others” You teased back, placing kisses on the soft hair of his mustache, then on the contours of his lips, jawline and goatee, on every mole on his neck, before you let your head fall back on the pillows, sighed deep, closing your eyes with contentment.

He kept watching you, his gaze growing darker.

“I love you” he blew on your mouth, before devouring your lips again. You reciprocated the kiss, deepened it.

Your tongues danced together, as you both moaned in lust. He was setting every nerve of your body on fire, blazing flames ran through your hot skin. You had never thought of falling in love and in lust that strong, that deep, with such ferocity. You loved him so much it hurt you.

“I want to try something” you sighed, breaking the kiss reluctantly.

“Hum?” he answered, shifting his attention to your tender breasts, nibbling there randomly but you pushed him back, all giggles and mischief.

He frowned and bared teeth, discontent, like the predator he was. You returned the heated gaze he gave you.

“Please… daddy… let me...” You whispered lavishly, took back your submissive girl role, granting him your most faux innocent look.

“You are amazing”

“Lie on your back”

He loved how you played him around in bed, how you took control while playing innocent and submissive. You enjoyed your kinky sex just the way he liked it.

He fell on his back with a force that made your bed flinch a bit. He then grabbed all the pillows for support so that he was half sitting up. You crawled in his arms, giving him one last kiss on the chest before positioning yourself, back flush against his chest. You looked up, searching his eyes and smiled as he seemed to give you confused looks.

“Put your left arm around my tits please”

He did as he was told, always confused but amused and you rewarded him with a kiss on his jawline.

You caught his other hand and brought it to your sex.

“I want you to finger fuck me like that” you sighed.

A grin began to form on his delicious lips, he moved a little, and you felt his erection rubbing your ass.

“Beg. Me.”

You were more delighted to beg than he was to hear you doing so.

“Please, _daddy_ ” you mewled.

He didn’t waste a second, and his thick long fingers began to work magic on your folds, slowly at first, teasing your already wet pussy. 

You could feel his chest heave rhythmically against your back, his other hand toying with your perk breasts aimlessly as he concentrated on pleasing you with his fingers. You didn’t hold back your hisses and moans and whimpers, encouraging him to go faster on your clit.

After some time you felt wetness rubbing on your back and you realized how needy he was growing for you. You shifted a bit knowingly to take his dick in your right hand so that now, you were both working on each other. You giggled when you heard his puff of relief and his muffled grunt.

“You do well sweet pea, my dick was about to explode in that position”

You arched your back and lifted your head, kissed his chin, and nuzzled there.

“Like that baby, don’t stop please”

“Hum, go on, little one”

Your hips began to jerk and spasm as two fingers were working mercilessly in you, opening you for him.

“I swear your pussy walls swallow my fingers like they were starving for ages” He panted, as his body went hot, too hot.

“They are made just for you… to fuck”

His fingers twitched in you just in that way that made you gush and see stars.

“Cum for me now, kitten”

Your hand couldn’t keep up the pace on his length as you felt the waves of your orgasm hit you mercilessly, successively. You cried out his name as you came, body impossibly pressed to his as your freehand squeezed his thigh.

“That… that was hot” you exhaled in the haze of your orgasm.

“I’m not done with you yet” he reminded you “Now, you do as I tell you, kid”

He took his cock in his fist and pumped it a few times as he swiftly sat up and ordered;

“On all fours babe”

You obliged, failing to hide your excitement as you fidgeted in your position, wobbling your ass, wanting friction.

“You know how beautiful you are like that?” he whispered behind you, mouth hovering on one of your ass cheeks, tickling the skin there but not kissing it yet. You felt a hint of pride rising in your chest every time he complimented you so straightforwardly. You were waiting for his mouth to ravage your ass but a resounding smack came instead. You gasped and cursed as he laughed loudly, entertained by your reaction. 

“Adam! You asshole!” But your tone betrayed your appreciation.

Another smack.

“Adam!“

“Apologize” he wanted his voice to be imposing but laughter took the best of him.

“No!” You knew it would earn you another one, and that’s exactly what you wanted.

Another smack. Your body quivered forward

“Put it in me… please” you whined. You couldn’t wait any longer, as he took his time massaging your now red ass cheeks, parting them to settle in between. After a few more torturous seconds, he pushed into your heat in one hard thrust, as his hands kept good grip on both sides of your hips. You yelped, between pleasure and pain.

“Is that what you want? My fat cock?”

Whimpers as answers.

He stilled it in you for some moments as you adjusted to the size of it. He liked the sight of his entire shaft swallowed by your pussy dripping and glistening hole, it made his body shiver in pleasure, his muscles tighten and his nerves tingle. Damn it, how much he loved you?

When you started to wiggle your hips again, he withdrew slowly and completely before thrusting in again, hard. He repeated this movement few times, drawing sounds and expletives of satisfaction from your mouth.

“Like that little kitten?”

“Like that… yeah… ouh”

“Want more?”

“Faster please”

He set a quicker rhythm then. His throbbing dick pounding your insides as your body shook with his, tits bouncing and hips quaking.

He sucked the air from your lungs as the sound of his hips and balls banging your ass filled the room, bringing you both to the edge.

“Wanna cum again on my cock?”

You wished you could see his concentrated face as he fucked you with enthusiasm. He held such strength and voracity and he knew every spot that made you go crazy for him when he fucked you that you wanted to shower him in praise.

“You… fuck… like a god… Adam… ah…” voice all wobbly and weak with lust. 

“Aha?” He increased his pace, pushing you further in the mattress and lifting your hips higher, so that your head was buried in the pillows as he pounded into you, filthy, wet clatters of flesh hitting flesh increasing your pleasure. 

“Yea…h” You could barely articulate as you felt your walls clenching around his dick, squeezing his length, fluttering around it eagerly. And just like that your second orgasm washed through you, leaving you a whimpering mess, drooling on his pillows, body limp and floppy, and oh how much he loved you like that.

“Tell me… tell me where you want me to cum”

He was so close now, and as you turned your head to look at him his freckled skin was all heated up and droplets of sweat pearled on his brow.

His dark eyes met you and his thrusts became shorter, desperate, almost violent. He wanted an answer, now.

“Mouth, face… cum in my mouth please”

“You’re so filthy little kitten, want me to paint your face with my milk?”

“Yes daddy”

“Tell me again”

“Y…ss daa-“

He pulled out and turned you over, gripping your hip so fast your words chocked in your throat as you gasped with surprise when you found yourself thrown on your back again. He climbed on you, caged your hips between his muscular thighs and started a punishing rhythm on his cock .

“Don’t you dare to look away, little kitten”

His hand grabbed your jaw and you felt his fingers pushing on your lip.

“Open up”

You quivered.

“Open up for daddy, let him give you some milk”

You wanted to say something but the way he talked to you and the way his hand was working on his cock hypnotized you. You just managed pathetic, embarrassing and needy sounds, that seemed to finish him as he groaned, his cum spurting free, hot and thick ropes landing in your mouth and all over your face and neck. You licked your lips, eyes fixed on his, as he watched you with reverence.

“You did so well, little thing”

“Mmm… your milk… so hot, tastes so good… mhm” you cooed. 

“Fuck… you’re perfect” he laughed, his fingers traced your face, bringing all the cum there to your mouth, stuffing them in so you could lick them clean.

He watched you doing so, taking his time, breath starting to return to normal. When you both recovered from the intensity of it all, he stretched one big hand and helped you off the bed.

“Time for my little kitten to clean herself, shower time baby”

You smiled lazily and let your body rest on his chest as he picked you up in his arms, exhausted and sated, and more in love than you had ever been.


End file.
